Bookworm's Halfblood
by GeekMom13
Summary: A drunken night that leads to a long trip and a project rejection. Slow burn Dramione and mainly rated M because Draco swears, a lot.
1. 3 years post war

**I own nothing you recognize.** **This plunny comes from a post in a Dramione group.** **It will be slow burn because that's my talent.**

 **THIS IS TO CELEBRATE THE COMING 19 YEARS LATER DAY NEXT WEEK. _But_ I figured you all deserved to see why my muse has been a jerk since I can't _really_ share my other project until after the Tomione fest goes live. So, yeah. Here's one of the things my muse bugged me about an incredible amount.**

 **This is (obviously) an EWE story... This scene starts about three years post-war. The bulk of the story will be starting 4.5 years post war.**

* * *

When Hermione woke up she felt an arm around her, cupping her and a distinct lack of clothing between that arm and her skin. That ruled out her normal situation after a rare night of drinking and passing out at the Burrow. Normally that involved much more clothing and Molly at the door tutting about decency. The post-hen-night cuddle puddle was quite the shock to Molly when she came down the stairs to find all of Lavender's attendants curled up together under all the blankets they could find, and Charlie- who was _supposed_ to be the designated apparater and pseudo bodyguard for all the girls.

The last thing she remembered _clearly_ was switching to firewhiskey after the third round of tinkling glasses signalled Ron and Lavender to kiss. It was _not_ what she wanted to watch her brother do, especially with the _enthusiasm_ Lavender tended to have about the kissing. Not that she could help it much, possessiveness was one of the traits she had picked up from her werewolf attack in the final battle.

Now Hermione was trying to get any flash of a memory of who she'd be turning around to see. She could _immediately_ tell it was going to be a man by the part of him currently pressing against her bum. As she shifted away from him, he groaned and pulled her closer muttering something she couldn't understand.

It took a little flexibility and a few small moves to be able to see past her hair to find the _very_ obvious white sand hair that could only mean one man. Draco Malfoy.

"Fuck."

"No, too early."

"Draco."

"Granger?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck."

They had been getting along for a couple years now, working together and a few rather drunken blowouts at Harry's house had gotten them past some of their biggest issues. Once that had been sorted they realized that they had a lot in common, both were very intelligent and used sarcasm at every possible moment. She was actually as close to him as she was to Ginny, but waking up naked in bed together was definitely not part of their normal friendship.

Draco had looked at her and blinked a few times really slowly before he fell back asleep. She grabbed the bridesmaids dress from the floor and shimmied it back on, grabbing her heels and purse and hoping to sneak back to her room and get out before anyone was around to notice her coming out of Draco's room.

She was gently closing the door, no need for Draco to wake back up. They'd deal with it all later.

"Hermione?"

She froze.

"Isn't that- Oh my Merlin. you two finally-"

"Ginny, stop, please."

"Oh right, I was coming to drop these off for everyone." Ginny held up a bag of what looked like hangover potions from George's shop.

"Just give me the potion and go away."

"But, you and-"

"Potion, and _go_ Ginny."

"Fine." Ginny handed her two potions and started walking down the hall hanging the little vials off of each handle as she went.

* * *

"Hey Hermione?"

"Oh, um, hi."

"Listen, I..."

"Is this about the wedding?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Can we just- forget that? I don't want to lose our friendship."

She really, _really_ didn't want to forget it, but she also didn't want to hear him let her down easy. Nothing like having a crush turn you down. She was fixed on the paper in front of her to avoid the look of relief on his face. If she had been looking she might have seen the briefest flicker of disappointment on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. If that's what you want."

He walked out before anything else could be said. Over the next few weeks, they returned to their normal banter. He was just as snarky as ever, and she gave as good as she got. She was happy that their mistake hadn't ruined everything. She may not have his heart but he was still there.

Then she started to feel sluggish all day, catching herself waking up from a nap randomly. After a week of the constant fatigue, she went to St Mungo's for a check up. Originally she had tried to write it off as nothing, but something in the back of her mind wouldn't let up, and Ginny walking in on one of her impromptu naps sealed the deal.

"Hermione?"

"Huh? Gin?"

"Are you sick?"

"No, I've just been exhausted lately. I can't explain it."

Ginny pursed her lips, "Maybe we should go see a healer."

"Yeah, let me just tell my secretary."

"I'll do that, you grab your stuff. We'll head out to dinner after."

"That sounds good! I'm starving."

* * *

Luckily when they got to St Mungo's, there wasn't much of a wait. Ginny waited while Hermione was being seen, reading a Witch's Weekly.

"Ma'am, did you come in with Miss Granger?"

"Yes, is she okay? Was she contagious?"

"Please, just come back... she's... well, just come see."

When Ginny got into the room, Hermione was just staring at the wall, completely unaware of the Medi-Witch trying to talk with her.

"She's been like this since we told her the good news."

"And what, exactly, was that news?"

"She's pregnant. About a month."

"A month... Oh, Merlin. I... if she's all done, I'll get her home."

"Just a few more checks. She'll need a few potions, you can probably go get those now."

"Okay, is there a less public-"

"Of course, just go get the potions, we should be done when you get back and I'll bring you there."

"I- thanks."

* * *

When they got back to Hermione's flat, Ginny set to work on making her tea with a touch of the calming draught the nurse gave her.

"Hey, Hermione I need you to drink this, please."

"Okay."

She slowly drank the entire cup, her body relaxing a little at a time until she was curled into a ball next to Ginny. Ginny was gently rubbing her back.

"It's his."

"I figured that from your reaction."

"He's going to think I did it to trap him."

"No, he won't honey."

"I can't tell him."

"You have to."

"Gin, I'm not telling him. I'll go visit my parents for a bit."

"And then what?"

"I don't know, but you can't tell him. No one can."

"I think it will be a bit obvious Hermione. _Every_ Malfoy has blonde hair."

"Just promise."

"Fine. I won't tell him but I'm not going to stop trying to get you to tell him."

"Thanks, Gin. And Harry-"

"I'll break it to him easy. Ron might flip though."

"He was Ron's groomsman."

"Doesn't mean he thinks Draco is good enough for either of his sisters."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Just get some sleep. We can figure this out as we go."

Hermione headed back into her room, waiting for Ginny to leave. Once she was gone, Hermione quickly packed everything up except a note. As she looked over the flat she spent all the years since the war in, she let herself cry. With a flick of the wand, it was warded to only let Ginny or Harry in- Ron and Daphne wouldn't take the note as well.

* * *

Ginny had broken the news to Harry after a couple days. He predictably got mad first, but quickly started laughing because it was fairly obvious to _everyone_ that it was bound to happen sooner or later anyway.

At the week mark, Ginny sat Ron down.

"Ron, I need to tell you something, but you can _not_ tell Daphne."

"Why?"

" _After_ you promise."

Ron looked over at Harry who pressed his lips together and nodded. Hermione had asked Ginny to keep the secret and Ginny had extracted the same promise from Harry, even though he didn't agree.

"Fine. I promise."

"On your magic Ronald."

His eyes went wide and he once again looked to Harry, but this time Harry couldn't make eye contact.

"Is it really that big?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I swear on my magic to keep the secret."

"Hermione is pregnant."

Ron turned bright red. "Who?"

"Remember, you can't tell anyone who doesn't know Ron."

"Who?"

"And it's better if you don't annoy her."

"Harry, why isn't she telling me?"

Harry still wouldn't look up.

"Ron, it's Draco's."

Before either could stop him Ron had rushed out the front door and disapparated. While they were trying to figure out the best way to handle it Ron came back, redder than when he had left.

"She warded me out."

"What?"

"I'll go check on her."

Harry and Ron waited for Ginny to return, neither wanting to talk about the news. When Ginny returned she was clutching a note and crying. Harry took the note from her hand, read it and let out a string of swear words that Sirius would have been proud of.

 _Harry and Ginny,_

 _I can't stay here. I'll keep in touch but you won't see me until after my child is born. Ginny was right, the hair would give it away and I can't risk that. I'll figure something out when the baby gets here. Just please, don't look for me. Tell everyone I am exploring the libraries of the world, or whatever you want. Let everyone know I love them and will see them again._

 _Goodbye for now,  
Hermione._


	2. Coming back home

**I own nothing you recognize.**

 _ **We are now 4.5 years post war.**_

* * *

"Harry!"

"Hermione! How's Reg?"

"Just napping right now, should be up soon... You're taking him to the park, right?"

"Yup. Ginny is waiting for you at the spa, enjoy!"

"Thanks again Harry."

"Well, we couldn't exactly give you a spa day without a babysitter... that would be a crappy gift."

She gave him a hug, accepting him stepping around the real reason he was thanking him. She had stayed away for her entire pregnancy, even after she had found her parents and discovered she was too late. They had passed away shortly after arriving in Austraila. She still hadn't told anyone what she did after that- the owls stopped with the address of the cemetery about a month after she left. Then eight months later they came home to her sitting on their doorstep with a little bundle in her arms.

 _"Hermione?"_

 _"Hi Harry, Hi Ginny."_

 _"You're... Hermione?"_

 _"Yes, I am. And this is Regulus Sirius Granger," she said holding up the little grey eyed baby._

 _"Oh, Hermione he's beautiful. Can I?" Ginny took the little bundle into her arms_

 _"I was hoping you'd be his Godparents."_

 _"Of course, let's get inside."_

There was a small cry from the side room.

"I'll go get him, Mione."

Harry loved his godson, and he made sure to spoil little Regulus rotten, even if he wasn't really mobile yet. He reasoned that since he had the Black vaults, it was his job to spoil the baby named after the two last heirs to the vaults. He came out holding the little six-month-old boy and telling him yet another story Sirius had told him about the Marauders.

"Go on now, Ginny is waiting... She is eager to get her massage, says her back is killing her."

"I can imagine. I was miserable with _one_ kid and she's having twins."

"Shoo."

"I thought you said we have something to talk about yesterday."

"Yeah... but... It's just about that project. I want you to help me pick the curse-breaker."

"Oh, so it can wait until we get back?"

"Definitely," he kissed her cheek, "Now you go and keep my wife company while some random man rubs her down and makes her very happy. Happy Ginny is less likely to hex me."

She laughed. Ginny was definitely more temperamental when pregnant. She kissed the top of Reg's head and Harry's cheek before flooing to the Solis Spa.

* * *

"Hi, Gin!"

"Hermione! Right on time! I got us the two best masseuses in the spa."

"Good."

"How is Reg?"

"Good. Harry is going to make a good Dad."

"You know, he might too if you gave him a chance."

"I can't, you know that."

"No, I know why you _think_ that."

"It's been too long, he'll be mad."

"And last year you said he'd think you were trying to trap him."

"Gin..."

"Fine, I'll drop it. For now."

"So how are the twins doing?"

"Oh, they're kicking each other nonstop. I wish they would sleep."

The rest of the spa day was filled with conversations about the soon to be born Potter twins. Hermione was the only person allowed to know their names before birth since she was asked to be Godmother. Before she knew it, they were headed off to dinner and then parting ways. Ginny took the floo home and Hermione walked the few blocks to the muggle side of London where she lived. Less of a chance to be spotted by a photographer while out at the park with Reg.

* * *

"How was he?"

"A perfect angel all day."

"You don't have to lie to me, Harry."

"I would never. You're far too good with revenge. How was Ginny?"

"Miserable of course. But she had fun."

"Good. Reg is in bed already, so why don't we look over the applicants"

"Did a lot of people apply?"

"Yeah, we narrowed it down to five. You know two of them, so I hid the names."

"Sounds good."

They spent the next hour going over the five and narrowing it down to the top three.  
Their top choice was a 34-year-old curse breaker with extensive work throughout Egypt and a great deal of experience at Gringotts. He would be able to float between the artefacts and the overall structures with ease.  
Their second choice was a private contractor from the London area who specialized in the darker curses on ancestral homes, he was only 23 years old so he held a great deal less experience than their top choice, though they disagreed on if his age would make him a better or worse fit with the rest of the team.  
The third choice was a 43-year-old from Albania who had a similar record to their top choice. She would have been second if it wasn't for her unfortunate history with _accidents_ while on the job. She had a rather bold approach to personally testing out the effects of curses, especially when it was a new one. Despite the problems it might cause, she was very good at finishing jobs.

"Okay, I'll let Bill know and we can get started on clearing and cleansing the properties so they aren't sitting abandoned. You ready to negotiate with the elves on serving new families?

"Yes, I've learned a great deal from Kreacher and Winky lately. They're going to come with for a few, the one that they know the families from."

"Sounds good, but I think I'm going to head out now. I'm ready for bed."

"Bye Harry, thanks again. Gin said to tell you that you won't be allowed home without Butter Pecan ice cream."


	3. Something from my family

**I own nothing you recognize.  
 _HAPPY NINETEEN YEARS LATER DAY!_  
I timed this so that the actual prompt was posted today! **

* * *

The next week Harry was getting everyone settled into the new office they had set up when the team expanded.

"Okay, so since we've moved on from planning, I'd like to introduce everyone. As you know, Hermione will be in charge of magical creature communication and relocation where needed. Bill Weasley will be in charge of the warding as well as the neutralization of dark objects. I am heading the Auror group, I will be in charge of security and property lines. Susan Bones will be leading the Medi-witches and Medi-Wizards, should any injuries occur. Theodore Nott is going to be inspecting the structural integrity and finding any hidden rooms. You will all work with each other and be the main contact point for your teams, if you don't feel like you can successfully be that go-between in both positive and negative interactions, let me know immediately and we can shuffle things around. This is going to be a very long process- we have twenty known properties to clear and there's a good chance that we will discover locations of other family holdings as we progress. Any questions so far?"

"Which teams go first?"

"On the first day, we will send in the Aurors and Cursebreakers. They will pull down any harmful warding and replace with the standard ministry set until the property is fully cleared. Next, the magical creatures team to avoid any snags with the current inhabitants. Then everyone else will be safe to clear it out."

"Okay, and are we going to be split up or is this one at a time?"

"Well, I figured one property at a time would be the best way to cope. After everything is safe the property will be locked down and then we'll move on."

The meeting went on for a bit longer, everyone asking a few questions about the project before heading out to gather their teams and pass along the information. Bill had stayed behind to talk with Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, I just wanted to let you know that I might need to break from this when Fleur delivers. Apparently, Veela have certain traditions after birth and I will need to be home for a few months so she can properly bond as a family especially if it's a girl. I just found out when her mother panicked at my talking about this project."

"Oh, okay... well I think we can pull in our second choice when the time comes. Maybe we can get him on your team for now and you can train him to take over?"

Bill nodded and headed out. Harry caught Hermione as she went to follow.

"Hermione, our second choice... It's Malfoy."

"We... oh Merlin Harry. He can't be around that much."

"Hermione-"

"I know. But... please. The girl... I know she's riskier, but..."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her hair. He _really_ didn't like that she wasn't telling Malfoy about the baby. She didn't get to see the mess that he was when she disappeared. He had tried harder than anyone to find Hermione- they had been in arguments about why Harry and Ron weren't trying harder. He couldn't even share the few letters Hermione had sent because most involved a mention of the pregnancy. Then the letters stopped coming and that made everything worse.

"Fine. But if he gets mad- I am not lying."

"You can't tell him about Reg."

"I won't. But you'll need to come up with a reason _why_ he was passed over. He understood when Bill was picked. I don't think he'll be so easy going about Lena. This project was partly his idea if you remember."

"I know Harry. I'm sorry, I just can't."

* * *

It only took three days for Draco to find out. He immediately rushed to Hermione's house when Harry explained that Hermione had been a part of the decision. It was the middle of the afternoon and he was knocking on the door for the third time.

"Hermione I _know_ you are in there, answer your fucking door."

When she opened the door, he shoved papers at her.

"Why? First, you take my project and give it to wolfie-weasel. I could accept that. Why go for the student when you can have his teacher? But then you go and pass it off to some complete _moron_ from Albania? We both know I'll do a better job!"

"Please, Draco-"

"No! No. You will listen. You can't tell me I'm not good enough for the job, we both know I'm brilliant at this!"

"Draco, please..."

"NO! It's been too long. It's been what? Almost a year and a half? Why are you still so hell bent on ruining my life and avoiding me?"

"Draco, keep it down!"

He didn't notice that she kept glancing over her shoulder at a closed door.

"I don't think I will. Ever since that night in the hotel and you not even bothering to give me a chance!"

"Please stop yelling."

"No. Why? We both enjoyed it and _you're_ the one who decided not to go again. Not me. If anything I should be the angry one!"

She glanced over her shoulder again, this time he caught the motion and noticed the closed door. He took a breath and went to keep shouting.

"Don't, please, you'll wake him."

He shoved past her, headed for the closed door. She caught his wrist and he turned back to face her.

"Wake who? Your boyfriend? What kind of tosser are you with that sleeps in the middle of the afternoon?"

"No, Draco, not my boyfriend."

He looked around the room he had just stumbled into. His eyes went wide as he spotted toys everywhere. Baby toys.

"Hermione... Wake _who?_ "

"My son."

"You have a son... How _old_ is your son?"

"Draco-"

"How. Old."

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away.

"Granger."

She flinched when he switched back to her maiden name. He started towards the door.

"Six months," she almost whispered.

He froze. He knew she wasn't the type to sleep around. If he was a betting man, he would guess he had been one of three men to ever know her that way. The timing was just right. There was a small sound from behind the closed door. Before she could stop him, he was walking to the door and opening it up.

There, sitting up in his crib was a little brunette boy with grey eyes. The wall behind him had Regulus written on it. When the baby started to cry, Draco picked him up and walked to Hermione.

Seeing him holding his son broke Hermione. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

"So he is mine?"

She nodded.

"I have to admit, I thought the hair would pass not the eyes."

She looked up at him, surprised there wasn't more anger.

"We will _obviously_ be talking about this Granger. Once you pull yourself together."

She nodded and he headed to the fireplace. She pulled herself up and followed, wondering how he was so calm.

"Who usually watches him?"

"Harry."

He dropped a bit of powder onto the grate and pressed his head into the green flames.

"Potter."

"What do you... wait, why are you calling from..."

"Get over here."

"Yeah, okay."

Draco sat, waiting for Harry to show up. He took in this little baby. He seemed to have Hermione's button nose, but it was hard to tell for sure. Besides the hair that was his mother's honey brown, the kid had Malfoy colouring. Fair skin, grey eyes, pink lips. He couldn't really say if the kid looked like him growing up- all babies tended to look more or less the same to him. They were either chubby or wrinkly and then their hair and eyes were different.

"What do you need?"

"I think you'll be watching my son while I have a little talk with his mother."

Harry looked between Hermione and Draco, who was still looking at his son. Hermione was still crying and shaking a bit.

"Hermione?"

She nodded and Draco reluctantly passed the kid to Harry. "Now, where can we talk without upsetting... Regulus was it?"

"Yeah, Regulus Sirius Granger," she said as she walked out of the room, motioning for him to follow.

He snorted, "Well, at least you stuck with _something_ from my family."


	4. Talks

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

"So. Were you ever planning on telling me?"

"No."

"That's my child. Unless you decided to pop by Lucius' cell in Azkaban! There is no one else we know that has those eyes and of all the things I can call you, easy isn't one of them."

"He's yours."

He glared at her, "I'm not sure if I would have preferred you denying it or if that would have made it worse."

"Draco-"

"Oh. I would _really_ not talk right now. You will _definitely_ make it worse for yourself."

He paced in front of her, muttering about heirs and family and being thoroughly _fucked_.

"I just... I was scared."

"Why? What about telling me would have scared you? I thought we had gotten past you thinking the worst of me!"

"We did."

"THEN WHY?"

"I thought-"

"That I would be a bad father because Lucius was my role model?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why the fuck would you not tell me?"

"I told you! I was fucking scared!"

"Scared of WHAT?"

"That-"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I just need to go. I... I'll be in touch."

Draco stormed out, leaving Hermione trying to sort her feelings on it. She walked back into the room with Harry and Reg.

"I told you he needed to know Mione..."

"Thanks. So glad you're so smart Harry."

"I'm sorry, he'll get over it eventually, but for now he has a right to be mad."

"I know."

Harry gave her a hug before heading off to let everyone knew that Draco found out and was not pleased with being kept in the dark. This was going to be a long process of recovery for everyone. There were so many lies told, this was a mess. He shook his head- torn between letting her take the brunt of it and helping her through it since she always stood by him through his many stupid ideas.

* * *

"MOTHER!" Draco had been walking around the Manor shouting to find her and eventually happened upon her in a study.

"Draco. There is no need to shout, the elves would gladly inform you of my location and you could come speak to me in a civilized tone."

"I'm so sorry Grandmother."

"Sarcasm is not necessary. Your manners are abysmal today."

He poured himself a glass of brandy and took a long sip, "Oh, but it's not sarcasm."

"Draco. I thought I taught you better than random dalliances with witches who would want to join the family. We may not be as highly sought after anymore but that doesn't mean you should just trust any witch that spreads her legs for you, there are so many ways to _accidentally_ mess up the contraception charm."

"It wasn't a messed up charm-"

"With a muggle then? Dromeda told us about those condons! She gave you some to have in case... Did you not know how to use them? She said you just unroll it along-"

"MOTHER! Please. Do _not_ ever talk about this around me again. I don't just lay around with random people! My standards are higher than that!"

"Well then- Wait... Miss Granger."

He downed the rest of his glass, "Yup."

"Well then, I think she'll be amazing as the next Lady Malfoy."

"Un-bloody-likely."

"I am still your Mother, watch your tongue. How far along is she?"

"Regulus is six months old."

"She- oh dear."

"Yeah."

"Well, we can work around it, when will I meet him? When will we add him to the family tree?"

"Mother, we can only add him if I marry her."

"Exactly. Now when can we add him?"

"I didn't-"

"You didn't immediately offer her a place in the family? I raised you better than that!"

"I was a little mad at her for fucking hiding it!"

Narcissa pulled her wand out and sent a spell to cleanse his mouth and had it stored in one solid movement.

"Mother."

"If you insist on using those filthy words around me, I will insist on cleaning your mouth like a child."

He quickly swished brandy in his mouth to rid him of the taste of soap- he hated that spell.

"Now. You will do right by her and not let your ego get in the way of this."

"Mother, she will likely be insulted by an offer of marriage."

"Draco," she said with a tone that could have made Voldemort pause, "You will take a ring from the family vault. You will offer to take care of them, even though you know she doesn't need it. You will offer her a place in society that a single mother simply cannot achieve. You will explain that we control the prophet and will work around the _unfortunate timing_ with post-dated documents and forbidden love stories."

"Mother, I-"

"None of this was a suggestion. I expect to meet my Grandson and have my future Daughter-in-law presented to me before Yule."

That was... _Merlin_ , that was only four months. He wasn't even sure he would be over the pain of rejection by then. He thought back on the morning he woke up holding her.

He had come to her office shortly after, ready to finally tell her about his feelings. Instead, she firmly pushed him away and said she couldn't stand to lose him as a friend.

He was crushed, but he would rather keep her in his life as a friend than lose her altogether.

But then she disappeared.

She left him behind.

He didn't want to tell his mother, but there was no need for her worries about other possible bastards. He hadn't gotten around much since Hogwarts, and after she left he didn't go out chasing other women.

He had almost felt like moving on from his crush when Harry accidentally told him that Hermione had felt it best that he not be hired for the project.

And when he saw her in her doorway, ready to yell at her for screwing up his professional life, all his feelings came back.

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Go away Gin."

"I've been sent by Harry to make sure you're okay."

"Uh huh."

"Put down the ice cream and let's talk."

"Gin, I don't need another person saying I told you so."

"Well, then I won't. I'm here to plan."

"Plan what exactly?"

"How you're going to get him back."

"I never had him in the first place. And the whole point of not telling him was to avoid making him feel trapped."

"I know, but-"

"Ginny, he could barely look at me. He was freaking out about it, muttering about being totally fucked. He doesn't want this and I just need to accept that and let him know I don't expect him to do anything."

"I think you should hear him out first."

Hermione looked at Ginny, weighing out the outcome last time... It was probably her biggest strength, the ability to deal with people.

"Okay Gin, I'll listen to him for you."

"And if it doesn't go how I think it will, we will give Harry a night with Reg and hit the bars."

"I think I can handle that."


	5. Perfectly wrong

**I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

It was early the next morning when Hermione heard an owl at the window. She let it in and grabbed the letter, it took off as soon as the knot fell free.

 _Granger,_

 _Come to the Manor with Regulus. Mother will watch him.  
Breakfast is at nine. If you are not there I will come fetch you._

 _Draco._

"Well, fuck."

She looked at the clock, there were only about fifteen minutes left before she was expected. She definitely didn't want to deal with an even more angry Malfoy. She tossed on some clothes and put Reg in the new outfit Ginny had bought him- a mini tux printed on a bodysuit. They made it through the floo with a minute to spare.

"Granger."

"Draco."

He reached over and grabbed Regulus from her, the scowl melting from his face as he looked down at the baby- _his son_. He didn't say another word to Hermione as he walked out of the room and down the hall. Sitting in a glass-enclosed tea room, looking every inch the society wife was Narcissa Malfoy.

"This must be Regulus. I haven't heard much about him."

Hermione flinched.

"No worries Mother, I'm sure we'll be caught up in no time."

Draco led her to the next door and before she could say anything, he pointed to the window- she could see the entire tea room from where he had them sitting.

"So. I've managed to calm down enough to actually talk."

She nodded and just watched Narcissa smiling and tickling Reggie.

"Please, just tell me why Hermione."

She looked at him and then the floor.

"You said you were scared."

She nodded.

"But not of what I'd do or how I'd act as a father."

She shook her head.

"I'm going to need words here, Hermione. I can only stay calm for so long."

"You always talked about girls trying to trap you."

He just looked between her and the window, wondering if his Mother already loved the chubby little boy as much as he did.

"And... I mean, we got drunk and then... I just thought you'd think I did it on purpose."

He turned back to her, anger apparent on his face.

"And then you came to let me down after-"

"I didn't."

"Draco, don't bother. I don't need your lies."

"It's not a lie Hermione! I finally had a shot with the girl I liked! And I show up to properly ask her out and she tells me she wants to stay friends."

"Draco-"

"No, my turn. But she doesn't stick around long enough to even keep that friendship."

"I-"

"Still my turn. I tried to find her. To tell her that she could stay and I would back off if my being around so much upset her because she was _ashamed_ of sleeping with me."

"I wasn't!"

He shot her a glare before turning back to the window, "And then I found out she just didn't want me to know about my son. My flesh and blood. Merlin- the one piece of her that I could have. And she, _you,_ took it away."

He took a few deep breaths before turning back around. The last talk was cut off by his anger and he essentially did the same thing this time. But he wouldn't storm out.

She was crying, looking at the floor. She couldn't even bear to look at him.

"Listen, I want to claim him."

She looked up, shocked. Well, _that_ was promising.

"He can't be added to the family tree without our being married. So Mother and I went and picked this up."

He pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her. It was a ring. It was _perfect_.

Perfectly _wrong_.

She looked from the ring to him and when he turned back to watching Regulus she placed it on the table and left. She stuck her head into the tea room and grabbed Regulus, promising to visit Narcissa again soon. She could see Draco through the window looking confused before he turned back and saw the ring.

She left for the apparation point before he could make it back to the tea room.

* * *

"So, are we leaving Reggie with Harry?"

"I don't know Gin... I really don't want to be found tonight. The last thing I need is to run into him at the club."

"Then we'll go muggle and you can explain exactly _why_ you look like you're about to run back to Australia and not come back this time."

She nodded, and Ginny grabbed Regulus and headed out to find Harry.

It didn't take more than an hour for Draco to come stumbling through the floo at the Potter's house, searching for Hermione.

"Where is she?"

" _Oh, hello there Harry, nice to see you._ Nice to see you too, glad you could stop in Draco, want some tea?"

"I don't need your dramatics Potter. Just tell me where she is."

" _Sure Potter, I'd love some tea._ Awesome, right this way," Harry continued- unaffected by Draco's bad mood. He left the sitting room and headed back to the kitchen where Regulus was currently sitting, waiting for Harry to come back.

"Seriously, just tell me where the fuck she is and why you have my son."

"Language, Malfoy."

"Potter, I'm-"

"She's just out with Ginny."

"Where?"

"Can't tell you."

"Not this shit again."

"No really. I _can't_ tell you Malfoy. I don't know."

"Great. so your wife is Merlin knows where with Hermione and you just didn't ask."

"I _asked_."

"And?"

"And I was told, and I quote, _you're lousy at keeping secrets so just watch him and shut up_. So, I can't help."

"Fuck"

"Language, Malfoy."

"Funny, Potter"

"I thought so."

"Seriously. I don't know what happened. We were talking and then suddenly she leaves, she didn't even say anything. I told her I wanted to claim him!"

"Okay... I'm probably not the person that can help with that."

Draco either didn't hear or didn't care as he continued on, "I mean, I even picked out the perfect ring and had all the curses removed-"

"Ring?"

He reached into his pocket and tossed it on the table.

"You're a moron."

"What? That is the most _Hermione_ ring we could find."

Harry looked at Regulus and then back to Draco, the baby was half asleep but trying hard to watch the adults talking.

"Just, let me put him down for bed and we'll talk okay? Don't go anywhere."

"I'm not the one who runs away Potter."


End file.
